Doobie's DogHouse Wikia
Welcome to Dobbiepedia Claude Wayne Robinson was an Alabama sewer man with a dream: to start a business using other people's money and then to give nothing back to his investors. A group from the Something Awful forums called Team Frogout made all his dreams come true. The Story - Goons laugh at hilariously underfunded Doobie's Hot Dog Stand Kickstarter. The only donation was from his wife, Tasha. - Somehow, the attention to Doobie's turns from ironic to sincere. It's unknown how or why this happened. - Goons decide to overfund Doobie, and feel way too good about themselves in the process. - Doobie is a dim 45 year old southerner who has no clue where the fuck this sudden funding is coming from. - Soundmonkey organizes the Kickstarter funding and gets way too involved trying to help Doobie. Goons continue to pump donations in and condescend to Doobie by saying how cute his little hot dog dream is. Goons think they're going to affect the economy of poor Reform, AL by helping fund a hot dog stand. One goon cancels Christmas to give it all to Doob. - Goons tell him they're "Team Frog Out" because of some trivial obsession with a stuffed frog from a porn picture. Doobie agrees to make a "Frog Dog" in honor of donating goons, and even agrees to paint a giant frog on the side of the building. It's now a lame vanity project for goons, but Soundmonkey still insists it's sincere and tries way too hard to work with Doobie. People who criticize are probated or banned. - Kickstarter closes out at $14,000. Kickstarter gets its share and some people don’t pay up but Doobie still gets around $10K. - Doobie’s original plan was to buy a prefab storage building, with no plumbing or electricity, and drop it in the parking lot of a local antique/junk store. Now flush with cash he decides to open a full-blown restaurant. - Doobie rents a pillbox-looking bunker sight unseen. - At some point after he's funded, Doobie gives a bunch of money to some random woman who couldn't pay her bills, because he didn't want "them babies being cold." - Doobie finds out he's required to have a vent hood installed, which costs of thousands of dollars. Despite $10K from his Kickstarter he is already out of money. He’s bought loads of equipment and he's paying rent and utilities for it to sit in a building that’s nowhere near functioning as a restaurant. - Doobie starts ANOTHER Kickstarter for the vent hood. This is when even the generous goons turned on him. Few donate and Doobie cancels it himself hours before its scheduled end. - Doobie sells his boat and manages to get a loan (despite being denied one before when trying to use 1000 twitter followers as evidence of good credit). The vent hood is installed and Doobie manages to open the Dog House. -Doobie's restaurant has been open for over a year, selling hamburgers, beans, cakes, and hamburger steaks. Hot dog combos and gay marriage are not welcome in Reform. The Menu Chili-Cheese Dog Southern Style Slaw Dog Fries. BBQ Chicken Pup Garlic Parmesan chic sand Pickens County Tornado The Doobiest Maximas The Best Tasting Hot Dog Ever Pinto Beans and Cornbread Fish Sandwich Other Adventures 1st Annual Car & Truck Show Oobie Og Hous Liable vs. Comedy Doobie raps Doobie and Tasha react to marriage equality Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse